


A Turks Whumptober 1-2-3

by CN_Delta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Implied Character Death, Kidnapping, Suicide Attempt, Turks being Turks, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Delta/pseuds/CN_Delta
Summary: An impossible choice leaves young Turk Reno making the only logical one he can.For Whumptober 2020 days 1, 2, and 3!
Relationships: Implied Reno/Rude
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	A Turks Whumptober 1-2-3

“Where’s the President?”

_ I’m not ready for this, I’m too fucking young for this, God I fucked this all up- _

“I asked  you a _fucking_ question - where’s the President?”

He’d been with Shinra for three years now.Three years off the streets, away from that life of hell and danger and thrown into an entirely new one.Up until this point it had all been training - rigorous physical and mental conditioning that even his superiors were concerned wouldn’t work because  he was _too fucking stubborn_ to break. But now, on his knees in this filthy cement basement, he suddenly wished some of it  _ had worked _ .

“You know the rules, _Turk_ \- either you tell us, or you get to kill one of  _ them _ .”His captors, shit he’d barely gotten a look before they overpowered him.They were just too damn big for him to take alone without the weapon or materia that had been stripped from him while he was unconscious.And the gun they’d put in his hand was no good - “One bullet, just to make sure you ain’t trying anything funny.”

That bullet was meant for one of his teammates.His partners.His _only fucking_ _ family _ .

Unless he spoke up.But he was a Turk; his sworn duty was to the President first.

“You got one minute to start talkin’ or make your choice!”

The chain around his neck was pulled dangerously hard and he rasped for breath, metal links crushing his windpipe as he gazed solemnly at his bound teammates.Rude, the quiet powerhouse, ever-present sunglasses having been shattered into pieces by a blow to the face and blood speckling the areas where the broken shards had pierced into his skin.Fuck, he didn’t deserve this; Rude had come on board the same time as he had and taken him under his wing while he found his footing.Rude taught him how to take care of himself like a normal person, and not one who was fighting to survive on a daily basis.

And Tseng,  _ Tseng _ of all people - the teacher’s pet, the one who was the most responsible and level-headed of all the younger members, the most powerful and arguably most deadly of them, reduced to a barely-conscious heap on the concrete at Rude’s side.He looked drugged, he looked  _helpless_ , the blood having soaked through the front of his white button down shirt from a wound of unknown origin.Tseng had been the one to guide him through things, he’d been  patient with him, had spent extra time training with him to make sure he was a top performer-

“Time’s almost up, kid!”

_Kid_.Hardly.He hadn’t been a _kid_ since he was twelve.Not since he had to scavenge to make it on his own for years - poorly at that.This was supposed to be his second chance at life, a chance to make something of himself and leave that hellscape behind.

_You fucked it up.You fucked it all up_.

“Reno...” Tseng’s voice, his blood-matted dark hair covering one part of his face as he struggled to make eye contact. “You have to...”

He couldn’t do it, he  _ couldn’t _ .Rude was his best friend, his protector turned partner, a man he cared about more than anything.And Tseng - out of all of them he had the most potential.The most value to the _company_.

His hand was shaking on the pistol they’d shoved into his fingers,  _fuck is this Tseng’s gun?!_ ,  and he slowly lifted it off the floor.

“Reno.”Rude nodded once in his direction, his brown eyes soft yet determined.“It’s ok.”

_Like hell this is ok, none of this is ok, nothing_ -

The chain around his neck went taught again and he coughed violently, gasping for any bit of air he might be able to get.The assailant behind him leaned down to his ear and growled pointedly, “Time’s up, kid -  _ talk _ , or  _ shoot _ .”

Be it from the return of oxygen when the chain slacked or something else, a sudden calmness crept over Reno’s shoulders and into his mind.At the end of the day their lives were nothing more than Shinra property.

Rude was too good of a person.Tseng was worth too much to the company.But Reno, the smart-mouthed mule-stubborn slum-rat?He was the expendable one here.He was the only one who  had the information they wanted.And they couldn’t let that information get into the hands of the enemy - they were Turks, and this was their duty.

He slowly raised the gun to his own head.

“Kid, what-“

“It’s been fun guys.Thanks for everything, Tseng.Rude...”He tried to manage one of his sharp-toothed smiles, locking eyes with the stunned man for a final time.“...love ya, partner.”

There was the click, and then the world went black.

——

“You did exceptionally, Reno.”

His jaw hurt from grinding his teeth out of anger for the past half hour, and the welts around his neck were purple and ached no matter which way he moved, but he bit back the vitriol he so badly wanted to spit and remained silent.

“That was an impossible situation, and you still made the optimal choice under Turks protocol.Protect your teammates, and above all protect the President.”

Rude had been hurt, Tseng had been injured so badly they had to _do surgery_ on him, and for what?

A  fucking test .It was all  _one big fucking test_.

“I’ve added a commendation to your file and put you in for your final step-up raise.Congratulations, Reno - it’s been a long road, but you’re officially a full-fledged Turk now.”

He left behind a life in the slums for _this_.The sharp suits, the reputation, the paychecks and posh company housing all seemed _so_ _ fucking wonderful _ when they’d recruited them.

Nobody mentioned a goddamn thing about the trauma.He had plenty of _danger_ in his old life, but nothing like this. Not the mind games.

“You’re off for the next week, paid of course.Rest up and report back on Monday.There’s medical staff on hand 24/7 if you need to speak to anyone about your experience.”

“Yeah.Thanks.”He slowly got to his feet, snatching his e-mag rod off the table and slinging it up over his shoulder as he sulked towards the doors. 

The only “staff” he’d be consulting were the bottom of a bottle of whiskey waiting for him back at the apartment. 

And his partner Rude, the brick wall of a man, who’s shoulder he could cry onto when nobody was looking.

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this on my phone so apologies for crappy formatting! 
> 
> Not sorry for the anguish though. This is what I dooooo.
> 
> Shout-out to ShinraFuckers Twitter, forever an inspiration!
> 
> Find me on Twitter as TurkRaptor :3


End file.
